gatfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Failing Down
The Tower of Failing Down, or ToFD in short, is a Medium descension-based tower found in Area 1, it's currently the 2nd easiest available tower in the game. It is also a community tower made by lukutis2011, players should attempt this after Tower of Poor Design Choices. Guide Starting the tower * Floor 10: Do a set of basic platforms around the wall then jump down to a staircase. Then jump onto the path with transparent blocks, do not worry! 'the transparent blocks are completely collideable. After that jump on a set of transparent blocks then descend to the next floor. * Floor 9: Do a set of transparent blocks then do an easy wrap around the kill brick, then walk to descend to the next floor. Continuing the tower * Floor 8: Quickly jump onto a block to regenerate health if you took any damage, proceed to the next block you see while holding spacebar to minimize damage, repeat progress until you reach the end of the floor then descend to the next floor. * Floor 7: Get down from the first pillar then walk to the first and only outside part of the tower, carefully time your jumps to avoid the spinning kill bricks then walk down to the end of the section, then shift lock to fit yourself through the 1 stud gap. Then walk down onto the next floor. * Floor 6: Walk until you reach a platforming parts with blocks spelling out "LOL". Carefully do the section then walk across a transparent platform. Then jump onto the hole to descend to the next floor. * Floor 5: At the first section of the floor. Do the same process as Floor 8 until you reach a staircase of basic platforms. Jump onto the top then descend to the next floor. That's it. * Floor 4: Jump onto the top of transparent blocks. Do a long truss-climbing section then descend to the next floor. * Floor 3-2: Jump across a set of trusses onto the speed boost. '(WARNING!: If you see any blocks in the air above the truss embedded into the wall below, don't trust it.), get down to the truss embedded into the frame in Floor 9. Then QUICKLY jump through the gap in the frame to make it into the outside section. Anddd you are at Floor 1. Finishing the tower * Floor 1: Walk across the speed remover to avoid a set of invisible walls, then do a set of simple platforming to the winpad. Music Floor 10: Light - Kirby Air Ride Floor 9-8: Arena Showdown - Kirby Triple Deluxe Floor 7-6: Machine Passage - Kirby Air Ride Floor 5: Royal Road - Kirby Triple Deluxe Floor 4-1: The Theme - All You Need Trivia * The name is misspelled, presumably from "Tower of Falling Down". * It is the only descension-based tower in the game as of the time of this page's creation. * There's a glitch left in for speedrunning which involves using a killbrick placed conveniently on the tower's frame on floor ten. Category:Lukutis2011 Category:Area 1